Couple Arguments
by tierraangelica
Summary: Tsukasa and Tsukushi haveing an argument as a couple! Give it a chance and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Couple Arguments

"I don't see why it's a big deal!" Tsukasa yelled as he entered his girlfriend's apartment.

"It was embarrassing!" Tsukushi yelled back.

"That I want to kiss my girlfriend before I have to leave again for work?" Tsukasa asked in disbelief. "I never know how long I'll be gone!"

"You did it in front of everybody though! You know your idiot friends will make never ending comments!"

Tsukushi didn't want to deal with this right now. What she should be doing is studying for her test that was going on tomorrow. She wasn't about to let pig headed Domyouji get in the way of her education at Eitoku University. No matter how much she would miss him when he left.

To think this whole argument has started because of yesterday.

...

"Alright I'm leaving. I'll call you when I can," Tsukasa promised to Tsukushi as they walked out of his house, the rest of the F4 in tow.

Tsukasa had just come for one of his regular visits to see the girl he loved and his friends.

Tsukushi smiled at him. "Okay."

When they reached the limo Tsukasa turned to Tsukushi and leaned down to kiss her. She instantly blushed remembering the F4 were watching and pushed Tsukasa away. Tsukushi used more force than she had originally planned and Tsukasa fell back on his rear.

He looked like a mood ring the way his facial expressions changed so vividly and quickly. She saw surprise first, then hurt, next came embarrassment, and lastly the anger of his infamous temper.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouted.

Tsukushi tried to explain herself. "D-Domyouji wait-"

"NO MAKINO! Sometimes I wonder whether you even love me! I'm done with you, don't expect a call!" He entered his limo and slammed the door before the chauffeur could close it for him.

The F4 stood there with Tsukushi as Tsukasa left in his limo angry and rejected. Tsukushi really hadn't meant to hurt Domyouji's feelings when she pushed him away from her-a little too roughly not to mention.

"Yo Tsukushi," Soujiro called from behind her. "Why don't you just marry Tsukasa already?"

She turned her attention away from the direction the limo had gone in to Soujiro. "I want to finish university first before I even think about marrying that baka."

"You love him right?" Akira budded in.

"W-why are you asking that?" Tsukushi stuttered.

"Tsukasa isn't exactly feeling your love. You're not a very affectionate girlfriend," Akira pointed out. "So why not marry him to show how much you really love him?"

"Plus if you marry him you won't have to worry about money. No more juggling so many jobs to pay for your apartment and for school," Soujiro added.

Rui stayed quiet as usual. All he really wanted to was find somewhere to sleep for a couple more hours.

Tsukushi backed away from them. "I... I'm going to be late for a job. See ya guys!" She ran off down the sidewalk until she was out of sight.

Of course what she had told them was a lie... The one day she was feeling regrettable and wanted nothing more than a distraction was the day she had off from all her jobs and nothing to study for the next school day.

She sighed. All her friends were busy today as well and she was definitely not going back to hang with the F4.

Tsukushi wandered around the city for a bit to distract herself, until the cold autumn atmosphere became a bit too much and made her enter into a nearby store to defrost. She looked around and saw it was an antique shop.

"Welcome," an older woman in her sixties greeted.

"Hi," Tsukushi replied with a small smile.

"If there's anything I can help you with please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

Tsukushi looked around the store and saw some beautiful pieces, but she was too tight on money to even consider buying them. She stopped in front of a vintage wedding dress on a mannequin and heard Soujiro's words repeat themselves in her mind.

"_If you marry him you won't have to worry about money._"

She frowned at the dress. If for any reason at all, Tsukushi would only marry Domyouji out of love like Akira had suggested. But it just wasn't the right time. She wanted to finish school and get a good-hopefully-high paying job first.

To think it had all started just because she wouldn't let Domyouji kiss her.

Tsukushi didn't realize the old woman was watching her intently.

"Compromise," the old woman said out loud.

Tsukushi ripped her gaze away from the gown and back towards the old woman "What?"

"Compromise is an important thing in a relationship."

Was Tsukushi really that easy to read?

"How can you compromise on something so important and life changing?" Tsukushi asked.

She was usually not one for talking about her personal life but this old woman was offering her help, wisdom, and her time to listen. Something Tsukushi desperately needed right now.

"Why do such big things need to be decided on in one day?" The old woman retorted. "One big thing can be broken down into smaller things. That's where you start, and then work your way up."

_Like a good-bye kiss_, Tsukushi thought, realization washing over her.

She smiled at the old woman. "Arigato."

"You're welcome child. Please come back and visit again."

"I will," she promised and left the store with a smile.

...

The old woman's words were in her mind now. During the fight Tsukushi had forgotten her real intention for calling Tsukasa over here.

Tsukishi took a deep breath and tuned back in to the present and Tsukasa's yelling.

"Why do even care about what those idiots say?! Their morons!"

"Your right," Tsukushi conceded.

"Don't start yelling too Makino! I'm the one who has the right to be mad here-" he stopped his ranting and looked at her in shock. He brought his had to her forehead. "Are you sick?"

She hit his hand away. "I'm fine!" She took another deep breath and fidgeted with her hands, not looking him in the eye. "Look, I realized I was the one who was wrong. I didn't mean to push you away so violently when you tried to kiss me yesterday morning."

"Your...apologizing?" he said slowly.

Tsukushi sighed. "Yes."

He watched her intently and it made Tsukushi nervous.

Then he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "I should apologize too," he muttered. "I didn't mean those things I said about you not loving me. I know you do, you just have weird way of showing it sometimes."

Tsukushi knew he felt neglected from time to time and it was time to change that. Even if it was little by little.

"How about a compromise? I don't hate that you kiss me good-bye but I'd rather you not do it in front of other people. If you can help it..."

Tsukasa nodded. "Alright." Then he smiled and walked closer to her. "You said you didn't hate it. So that means you like it."

Tsukushi blushed. "W-well, um..."

_Damn you sub context!_ she thought.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush and stutter?" His voice was smooth as velvet.

Before Tsukushi could respond she was off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down! What are you doing baka?!"

Tsukasa laid her carefully on the couch and pinned her there with both hands interlaced with hers.

"Say you like me kissing you," he demanded.

"W-why?" she stammered.

"Because I want to hear you say it."

Despite her own discomfort she sighed in defeat. "I like you kissing me," she muttered.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," he mocked, obviously enjoying this.

"I like you kissing me," she said loud and clear.

He smiled in victory and Tsukushi couldn't help put lean up and kiss him gently. When she pulled away and looked into his dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you Tsukasa Domyouji," she confessed.

There was so much he could and would do for her. But so little she was able to give in return.

This was something Domyouji wanted that he couldn't buy that only _she_ was able to gift to him.

He grinned. "I know. But I still like hearing it."

"You guys are so loud," Rui yawned and came out of Tsukushi's bedroom.

The pair on the couch stared wide eyes at one another before looking at the quiet intruder.

Tsukasa was the first to recover and jumped off Tsukushi. "What the hell are you doing in my girlfriend's apartment Rui?!"

"Sleeping?" he answered.

Tsukasa grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Things were just getting good and then you interupted!"

"Nothing was going to happen!" Tsukushi yelled blushing.

Sure they had made love already more than once but it didn't make it less mortifying to talk about.

Tsukasa cocked back his fist and was stopped by Akira and Soujiro was dashed out of Tsukushi's room to stop the fight.

"Calm down Tsukasa!" Akira shouted holding his friend back.

"Rui you moron! Why'd you come out of the room?" Soujiro asked outraged.

"They woke me up," Rui stated with a shrug.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN MY GIRLFRIENDS ROOM!"

Tsukushi quickly left the apartment.

_Domyouji will teach them a lesson_, she smirked.

...

AN: Another one! Yay! R&R everyone please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Just throw it away," Tsukasa stated.

An expression of horror spread across Tsukushi's face. "I certainly will not! I worked hard to buy this stuff!"

Tsukasa took in all the cheap and definitely second hand bought furniture. The lime green couch was one of his least favorite items. The piece of junk was literally a cock block. Almost every time Tsukasa was making his move on Tsukushi one of the couches springs would pop up and hit him. Or the reclining part would pop out without anybody touching the button.

"Doesn't look like it…" Tsukasa winced as Tsukushi threw a book at his stomach. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Next time I'll aim for your head. Then you won't feel any pain at all!"

He glared at her. "You're making a big deal at of nothing!"

"I'm sorry whose idea was it to make my apartment their personal hotel? Hm?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Tsukasa gritted his teeth. "I'll I'm asking Makino, is that you let me pay for you to live in a better apartment so I won't worry about how you're living. Plus I'll be much more comfortable when I come to visit."

"And I'll I'm saying is one word. NO." Tsukushi turned to walk away from him.

"All this junk is falling apart!"

Tsukushi turned around to spit some insult when her hip hit against the side table by her couch. She let out a gasp as she realized what she had hit. The small white table had one weak leg and therefore bad balance. The table tilted to one side then the other and Tsukushi went to hold it in place but the weak leg gave out and it fell to floor, falling apart into separate pieces. She made the mistake of looking at Domyouji who raised a dark haired eyebrow, giving her a look as if to dare her to object to his earlier claim.

There was no way she was giving him that satisfaction.

"You know what? Get out of _MY _apartment!" Tsukushi stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door.

…

"Man it was busy tonight…" Tsukushi mumbled to herself and opened her mouth in a yawn.

She walking home in the dark from the new part-time job she had gotten at a fast food restaurant working night shifts on the weekends. It took a great deal of energy out of her but the money she got paid was worth it. Not to mention she could quit her other part-time weekend job and have the weekend mornings and afternoons off. Knowing this, all she wanted to do was get home take a warm bath and sleep until noon.

Tsukushi turned the key in her apartment door and was greeted with darkness. She flipped the switch on the wall and yawned at the same time. Walking forward she threw her purse to the side where the couch was while stretching her arms.

_I need more sleep…, _she thought yawning for the third time.

Instead of a silent landing and the jiggling sound of her purse there was a heavy thud. Opening her eyes she saw her purse on the ground. Had she missed the couch? It wasn't like her to do such a thing. Tsukushi picked her up purse and looked for the couch but didn't see it anywhere.

In fact she didn't see _any _of her things.

Sudden shock and fear spread through her. Had she been robbed? She frantically searched the whole house and found every single item she owned was gone. The numbers of what it would cost to replace everything were scrambled in her mind. Not to mention all the sentimental value.

_What kind of burglar steals everything from silverware to furniture from a house?!_ Tsukushi thought disbelievingly.

She pulled out her cell phone. _I need to call the police!_

A knock at the door made her stop pressing buttons and open her front door.

"Makino Tsukushi, we were ordered to escort you. Please work with us as we were also told to use force if necessary," spoke one of the two SP's at her door dressed in black suits.

"Escort me where?" she questioned.

"That information cannot be revealed. Now please come with us," piped in the second SP.

Tsukushi sighed and walked past them deciding she would rather save up her energy for a battle she could win. The two men walked on either side of her and opened the black car door with tinted windows and the Domyouji crest. The whole ride pent up anger waged war inside her.

Deep in thought she didn't notice the car had come to a halt and the door opened.

"We've arrived."

Tsukushi jumped at the noise and nodded at the SP. She exited the car and took in her surroundings.

"You've got to be kidding me," she nearly growled as she frowned at the sign on the building.

"After this you'll have one less Domyouji to take orders from," she said to the SP's, "because Tsukasa is a dead man."

…..

The manager stood behind the front desk waiting for the arrival of a Mrs. Domyouji Tsukushi. Why anyone related or married to a Domyouji was beyond him. That family had more money than any other!

All he knew was that a very tall, young, intimidating man came in the day before wanting to look at the rooms for rent. He looked so familiar but the manager couldn't place a name on him and was not willing to ask. When the young man had seen all the rooms he pulled out his checkbook and rented out a whole floor!

Paying off all the people already living on that floor to move with very large amounts of money. Then he gave instructions that a young girl would come tomorrow by the name of Makino Tsukushi -or as the young man had said, "the soon to be Mrs. Domyouji"—and room 76 would be hers and he would pay the bill for everything. But the girl was never to find out he had rented out the whole floor or there would be serious repercussions.

The shock was more than obvious as the manager's mouth hung open and his eye's bulged but he had nodded in agreement. This was Domyouji Tsukasa!

The bell on the door jingled as someone entered the building. She was on the young side, probably a college student. She had on a pair of khaki capris' and a yellow and orange striped shirt with an embroided chicken of some fast food place on the right. Her face was contorted with anger and the same emotion showed in her brown eyes as she took long strides into the building. This was obviously not the girl he was waiting for so he turned back to the computer screen he had been typing on.

The girl came up to the desk and he turned to look at her with a rather bored expression.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Domyouji Tsukasa?" she asked briskly.

The manager was surprised. Maybe this was one of those fan girl's? Or a stalker?

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

She opened her mouth but two men in dark suits settled on either side of her.

"This is Makino Tsukushi," the man on the left explained and even held out a card showing he worked for the Domyouji family. "Give her the key to her apartment."

"O-of course," the manager retrieved the key and held it out. "I'm sorry I was unaware of what Makino Tsukushi looked like. Room 76 floor five."

The girl took the key and seemed to be even angrier now. The manager gulped. Would she have him fired?

"When I get my hands on him!" she yelled and moved to the nearby elevator.

He watched the girl and wondered how somebody like her was with such a rich big shot. It was probably a really interesting story but not one many would believe or even get to hear.

But as of right now he was just happy he had is job…for now.

…

She unlocked the door too room 76 and threw it open with some force. For a moment all her anger was gone as she entered the room. It was at least twice the size of her apartment and fully equipped and furnished by the looks of it. Everything screamed brand new.

"Nice huh?" said a male voice. "I knew you would like it."

Tsukushi found Domyouji leaning in the door frame in what she supposed was the bedroom. Her anger all came back at once and she glared daggers at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Domyouji?!" she shouted. "Where's all my stuff?!"

"Calm down Makino. All the junk is in storage. Everything personal is already here." He pointed at a picture on the wall that was of her family. "See?"

"But you still did this behind my back! I told you I couldn't afford to pay for an apartment like this!"

"So you won't let me pay for you to live here?" Tsukasa asked.

Tsukushi gave him an annoyed expression. "I've already told you no a million times!"

"Fine then, you can pay half."

Now she was confused. "What?"

"You can pay half the rent. It's not expensive as you think it is, really. If you pay half the rent you're paying the same as at your old place." Tsukasa knew this was a lie but she didn't need to know that. The remaining amount of rent he would pay along with the floor he had rented out. He couldn't stand where she lived and he's be damned if she lived there while he traveled around staying in top notch hotels.

"You're not my roommate Domyouji. I won't have you paying for my living quarters," Tsukushi answered.

Tsukasa smiled. "But it's not just _you're_ apartment. It'll be mine too."

"N-now wait a minute!" Tsukushi stammered. "T-that's a huge step in a relationship."

"Makino," Tsukasa crossed his arms annoyed at her stubbornness, "I was practically doing the same at your old place. I ate and slept there, even had some clothes in your dresser."

The realization had never occurred to Tsukushi that all those things were true and had felt pretty normal.

"But…," Tsukushi scrambled for some sort of fault or problem.

Tsukasa took her silence as a chance to close the distance between them. He pushed himself off the door frame and stopped walking two inches from her.

"Well?" He smirked as her annoyed eyes clashing with his confident ones. "Can't find any objections?"

"My parents will never let me live-"

"They already did," he interrupted. "Actually they insisted we live together_ and_ get married."

Tsukushi blushed. What kind of parents did she have anyways?

"Have you even sat on the couch yet?" he asked suddenly and walked away from her to lay on a soft looking black couch that was large enough for Tsukasa to be comfortable laying on. "It can do a ton of stuff."

She watched as he pulled a remote from the side and started pressing buttons. First the couch vibrated, then mechanically reclined back with the bottom popping out, a cup holder popped out of the side, and it started to play music.

_Why would somebody need a couch like _that? Tsukushi wondered. _It must have cost a fortune._

"Whoa!" Tsukasa shouted.

Tsukushi watched as the couch started to stand back to normal only to recline back again. It suddenly snapped closed trapping Tsukasa.

She moved closer to him. "Are you ok?!"

He wiggled some and then shouted, "What the hell! I'm stuck!"

Tsukushi tried to muffle her giggles but ended up failing. "What amusing karma."

"This isn't funny! When I get out of this thing I'm going to beat that guy who sold this damn thing to me! Then I'm going to buy out the company that made it!" he threatened.

"You mean _if_ you get out," she stated. "The almighty Domyouji beaten by a couch," she mocked in fits of laughter.

"Just help me out of this!" he ordered.

Tsukushi had no such plans to do so. Instead she leaned down and gave him a kiss before walking away towards the door.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" Tsukasa yelled.

"To apologize to the manager and maybe go out and buy a camera. If I'm lucky you'll still be stuck by the time I get back." She smiled slyly. "My green-piece-of-junk couch isn't looking so bad is it?"

She walked out of the room giggling.

"MAKINO! GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!" she heard Tsukasa shout.

_The SP's will help him_, she decided. _You can hear is voice from miles away._

But still some of her anger had dissipated. Her boyfriend was an idiot but he could be thoughtful in his own ridiculously foolish way.

...

AN: Hey everyone! Please R&R! Trying to write more but my computer time is a bit limited these days with school. Damn you school! Especially math, like I'm gonna use some of this ridiculoous stuff in the future. -_-

Enjoy the story though! :)


End file.
